Cancellation
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: The final dance. Kevin's determined to make it perfect.
1. Part 1

**A/N: My homecoming was last night and I was working the golf course a bit earlier and it was like 39 degrees outside. Crazy… but my boyfriend's best friend thinks I can get jiggy on the dancefloor. Kinda afraid to see his reaction on Monday. My boyfriend wasn't there…. Hehe…. Yeah…**

**This came to me yesterday and I planned it out a little more last night and I decided it would be something much like 'A Milestone'. I loved writing 'A Milestone' because of the detailed way I could get it down and I had to get this in again. Kevin's POV**

**Disclaimer: you're readin' Skylark Evanson. This is owned by Man of Action, not me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Cancellation**_

I knew this would be the last dance of the year. Maybe for our lives, her college career not counting. I couldn't help but feel so thrilled that Gwen would be going to college to a place where I could somewhat follow her. She was headed off to Harvard and I was lucky enough to score a job nearby so that it was only about a half hour drive to see Gwen. It was amazing that our luck had just turned out that way. I somewhat hated luck and somewhat loved it. It was a give and take sort of thing, depending on how you looked at it.

She was riding shotgun, smiling as she stared out of the car's tinted windows. Her emerald eyes sparkled as we passed under every streetlight, the glow casting a soft light across her porcelain features.

I have to say that I'm the kind of guy who hates dancing, dressing up, proms, public places, loud music, prep school kids, strobe lights, spotlights, guys in tuxedos that look like penguins (I don't look like one, obviously) and anything somewhat related to that. But yet I looked forward to the dances that Gwen's school held.

Why? Because of Gwen. Gwen asked me to go with her. Gwen was mine and only mine. It was a show of power to be able to overcome all the stuff I hate to go to a dance with her and just be able to somewhat relax.

Somewhat only because every other dance we had tried to go to Ben ended up ruining.

I have to say that my favorite was the spring formal that she invited me to. Oh yes, Ben found the best way of screwing that up. I loved the idea of him rampaging and eating everything to create a nest for his cute little Big Chill babies. Ha. That boy… I love him for some things. Everything else, not so much. Everything else, I pretty much hate the boy for.

For her homecoming dance last year, she called me and told me I didn't have to learn how to dance or about spoons and stuff and she said she just wanted to go and have a good time.

We did. For ten seconds. Then Ben and Vulkanus decided to smash through the roof and break the DJ station and that was that. Fighting him off in front of a whole entire prep school of preppy teenagers that would bug Gwen for months about it was like living my worst nightmare. But my worst nightmare was really all that plus the prep school being in the Null Void and add in some Null Guardians and that Dr. Animo guy. I don't even know where he came from.

Then we had junior prom. Julie was having spasms in Ben's car so he decided to call us and turned out she was just choking on a marshmallow. Yeah, he ruined a lot of things for us when it came to dances.

Senior prom. Different story. I had my badge turned off for the night. Ben was safely locked away in his room with some bodyguards (I called in a few favors to make sure he didn't do anything stupid). His parents promised that they would keep him in there so he didn't ruin anything for once in his life. And Julie was safely studying at her house, locked away by a few guys that I had called to protect her. Yes, it would be perfect.

I loved calling in favors.

My eyes fell to Gwen once more. Her dress was short, a whole foot above her knees. And for a girl as reserved as her, that was a lot. She went from this long and gorgeous white dress from the first dance to a short, fiery red one with ebony black leaves stemming off of it everywhere, my black leather jacket hanging over her strapless shoulders. Her hair was in a light ponytail over one shoulder, long and hanging limp. She liked wearing it up to keep it out of her eyes and I liked it down so I could run my fingers through it. I still wasn't exactly satisfied, but I could deal with it. I could still pull her ponytail out whenever I wanted to and she would yell at me and I would just stare at her like an innocent puppy.

Being a con-artist has perks. It means that my puppy-face is killer.

She looked over at me and I threw her a soft smile. I got the same back in return, her whole face lighting up as she smiled. Yes, Gwen's smiles are killer. She so gorgeous.

I turned the wheel and felt my Camaro glide into the parking lot of her school, spotlights already shining across the sky like beacon's through the fog on the shore. The school's light were all on inside, flashing blue and pink and green and gold and black and white. It was like a billion strobe lights were throwing a party instead of a high school.

"This is going to be amazing." Her words were hardly more than a breath and I could barely hear her over the cars roaring into the parking lot behind me. My gaze found Gwen again and she was staring out the window in anticipation, eyes alight with excitement.

Did she know that I had wiped out every single possibility that this night could be ruined? No. Was I going to tell her that she was right and that this was going to be the best night of our lives? No. Why would I? Who knows and who cares? I wasn't going to make a promise that I couldn't back up a hundred percent. I'd gotten as close to a hundred percent as I could get, but I could guarantee almost anyone that something would go wrong and that it would involve Ben.

I slipped my car into a spot between a pick-up truck and a small sedan. I threw the gearshift into park and checked my badge to be sure that it was off. I showed it to Gwen really fast and she smiled as I slid it into the console between our seats. "Tonight is for us," I told her with a smile, leaning across the car so that our lips could touch.

Her tongue touched mine and I reached over and my hands were curling around her warm, thin waist before I knew what I was doing. She was trying to get closer to me as we moved together, the only thing keeping us apart was the fact that we were in the front seat instead of the backseat. We'd had a lot of nights that began with this and we always took it to the backseat. But instead, I broke us apart before I was too tempted to get my tongue to wrestle right back with hers. "We have a dance to go to, remember?" I said, trying not to be upset that we had broken apart over something so simply stupid. I really just wanted to take her to the backseat so that we could continue this for a little bit longer.

"Yeah," she breathed softly, pulling away from me, her short dress showing enough of her thighs to make me crazy all over again. "A dance." Her emerald eyes glittered as emotions of joy and love and lust danced across her gaze. I couldn't help but want to lean over and kiss her again. Harder this time.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pushed open my door of the car. I vaulted over the hood and over the blower before going around her side and opening up the door for her. I offered her my hand.

She smirked at me, not quite disapproving. Almost playful. "Quit being such a show off, Mr. Macho Kevin." She took my hand delicately and I pulled her out of her seat and closed the door behind her. "You may be a con-artist, but we're at my school now so you need to get off that high horse of yours and remember that we're only human here." She leaned into my chest and stared up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes. "Okay?"

I nodded and gulped down the grin that threatened to play across my face. Asking me to be serious was like asking me to sign my own death warrant. And I gave her my soft, innocent smile. "Alright, Gwen. Whatever you say."

Again, she smirked and began to walk off towards the school, her hips swaying seductively. It almost hurt not to be closer to her. I followed quickly, trying not to trip in the fancy shoes Max had let me borrow. I always preferred my combat boots, but they always say that you can't always get what you want.

We were almost out of the final row of cars when my phone went off, screeching Katy Perry's song "Teenage Dream". I had to respect her for her music and crazy lyrics…

Gwen turned on her heels. "Can you at least turn the volume down and put it on vibrate?" she asked me with begging eyes. She made her way slowly back to me and took my hand in her hand. "We need to get to the dance, remember?"

That was easy enough to just get lost in her eyes as I tried to get to make her happy. "Yeah, I got it, give me a second," I said, distracted as I fished the small thing out of my pocket. I read the caller ID and my mom's name was right across the screen. "It's my mom." I looked up at her, practically pleading to answer it. My mom hardly ever called and when she did, it was something seriously important.

"Go ahead," she breathed, still holding my hand and nestling her face into my chest. I wrapped one arm around her waist. I clicked the phone with my other hand and held it to my ear. "Hey, Ma."

All I could hear was a breathy voice over the end of the phone. "I need you, Kevin. Now. Your stepfather's taking me to the hospital and-" The line cut dead suddenly.

"Aw, crap," I hissed, looking at the phone softly glowing screen to see that the call had been cut short by the dead line. Someone had either hung up for her or she had hit a dead zone. I looked down into Gwen's worried eyes that glistened with premature tears. I tightened my grip around her waist and opened my mouth begin speaking until she cut me off without warning.

"Go."

I gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek with the pad of my thumb. "Gwe-"

Her lips crashing fiercely against mine silenced me in the cold night, the lights still flashing across the starlit sky as our plans for the dance unraveled before our eyes. I reached up and stroked my fingers through her hair as our moments dwindled down. Her tongue found mine and we wrestled for a few mere moments. We knew this was the only possibility that could've ever crashed this night. I held her tightly against my body.

At last, when we finally broke apart, she was the first to speak. "Kevin, don't tell me that you're not going to your mom because I know that if anyone is the most important thing to you then it's her. She's the only thing you've got left and you need her more than you like to admit." She snuggled into my chest, her arms wrapping around my neck to get her fingers laced into my thick raven-colored hair. "I love you, but I know that if anyone comes before me, it's her."

I breathed in the cold night air and the scent of her pumpkin shampoo floated up to me in the darkness. "Only three things could ever come before you, Gwen. And you're lucky that only two of them are left for me to protect now. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes stared up at me in curiosity, glittering in the faint light. I knew she had questions. I knew I had answers. But I also had to get my own answers.

"My mom and the security of the universe." I gave her one last passionate kiss for the night before curling her body into my with a desperate hug. Then I raced back to the car in my cold and fearing silence, praying for my mother's safety until I could get there. Like Gwen said, she was all I had left.

* * *

**A/N: part two will come later. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Sky**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: okay, I'm totally getting to work today. I mean, after I post this, I'll stop and go play with my Kevin and Gwen sims, but as of now, I'll write somethin' else for the day.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing at all.**

* * *

Sure, I was disappointed.

Sure, Kevin let me down again.

Sure, it was the last dance of the year and I was going to college and there would never be another one and Kevin could never be there with me again.

But I knew that deep in that golden heart of his, he wished he could be with me right now.

Kevin is Kevin. I'm used to the let-downs, the mistakes, the endless possibility of death that kept on hanging over us like the blade ready to come down on a guillotine. And I was ready to accept that. With love comes Kevin and with Kevin comes everything that involves aliens, danger, killing, vendettas, fears, his past, and most of all his family.

I'm definitely ready to accept that, no matter what the cost.

Standing alone in the practically empty gymnasium at my big fancy prep school with a corsage on my wrist (a yellow rose, Kevin just knows me all too well) and no date standing by my side, I was practically a walking target for anyone who hated me enough to blast me out of the water with some snide and rude remarks.

I'd lurked against the wall for about an hour, looking at the climbing wall as if it were a painting by Monet or a bit poem by Shakespeare or something really important, but it was that no one had actually gotten to me yet that was the real shocker of the night.

I guess Anodite powers scare everyone away. Except Osmosians.

A long sigh escaped me as the last song of the night played and I was still standing against the wall, praying for my knight in shining armor to arrive before it all ended. I wanted to dance with him, to kiss him, to feel his warm breath on my neck as he held me tightly to his chest in a long moment of us and us alone, being together with the rest of the world fading around us to black so that there was no judging, no facing the truth and nothing more than our hearts pounding as we kept moving closer and closer together.

My thoughts kept me in a whirlwind as all of my classmates began to file out. I watched them all quietly, still standing against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. Not surprisingly, no one came to bother me. No one looked in my direction. No one pitied me in any way. I was politely ignored.

Secretly, I wanted to explode right there. No one even cared to say that I looked nice.

"Have I told you that you're gorgeous lately?"

I turned, my hand flying to cover my heart that was racing at the speed of light. A hand was pinned to the wall behind me, rough calloused fingers pressing to the smooth brick of the gymnasium walls. His dark hair was a little ruffled but the raven-color of it was shining in the faint glow of the spotlights that reverberated through the room's white and colorless walls. His deep obsidian eyes glittered as he stared down at me with that slight smile twisting his thin lips upwards. The roguish charm just floated off of him.

My arms were quickly around his torso and I felt his hands going around my waist. "Kevin," I breathed, holding him tightly as the other students filed out in front of us. His lips pressed to my forehead and I felt the tingling static shoot through my body at the touch. The way he made me feel was like nothing before.

He smiled and held me a little tighter as the gymnasium was nearly empty. "I guess I missed the party," he said, chuckling slightly as he ran one hand through his long ebony locks. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," I said quickly, working to look up into those dazzling eyes of his. "What happened with your mom?" I could even hear the worry in my own voice. I was glad that it wasn't hard to ask that. I loved Kevin's mom like I loved my own. She was nice and sweet and very loving considering everything she'd been through with Devin and Kevin and then her newest husband and all.

He kissed my forehead again and his grip tightened on my waist. "She'll be fine," he whispered in my ear. "Just a little problem with stairs and falling down them." His muscles were tense instead of relaxed how I liked them. He kept on smiling despite the fact that he was feeling guilty for leaving her on the inside. I knew it.

"Kev," I sighed pulling away from him slightly, but before I knew what we were doing, he was pulling me in with the rest of the crowd so that we could leave the gymnasium. I figured his car was in the church lot across the street so we could get out faster. We hustled through the streaming row of people, weaving in and out with our fingers locked together so we could never be pulled apart unless by fate.

Finally, we were in the lot across the street and he held the door open for me like the perfect gentleman he was. He smiled and let me in before closing the door tightly behind me. Then I watched him vault over the hood of the car before opening his own door and dropping into the passenger seat with a loud breath. "I got the perfect place to go now," he said, that devilish gleam in his brilliantly black eyes evident in the faint light of the moon's shine. "Like an after-party." He kissed me nice and hard with a slight nibble to my bottom lip that sent more shivers down my spine and made me tingle with wanting for more. "But just for us."

Then he pulled away and his fingers found the gearshift and the car's engine grumbled beneath the hood as Kevin pulled out of the church parking lot as the first cars from my school's parking lot were lined up and waiting for the go-ahead from the police crossing guard.

It took a few minutes, but as soon as we hit the highway, Kevin was kicking the car to fifty miles an hour, the speed quickly accelerating into the nineties and then heading up into the mid-hundreds before I even know what was happening. We were flying through the night, the stars glittering down on us.

My heart pounded as one of Kevin's hands found mine and he clutched it tightly within his own. I bet he could've felt my pulse if he tried hard enough. I knew I loved him. More than anything. That was the only explanation for what I felt for him. The jitters when we kissed, the fear when we weren't together, the devastation when he didn't show up on time, the spine-tingling feeling as he held my hand.

At last, when we stopped, I looked outside to see the desert spread out before us, bathed in waning moonlight from above. A smile curled across my lips as I knew where we were. I let myself out of the car before Kevin could leap his way over the hood of his Camaro for about the third time of the night. I shut it gently behind me as I drank in the damp night air that swirled around us with the faint breeze of dank wind.

"Kevin," I breathed, turning to him as he came to wrap his arms around my waist. I heard the music floating from the radio in the car, the song that we had danced to the first time. He pulled me closer to him as I buried my face in his warm, broad chest. He kept me tucked tight against his body.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Gwen," he sighed, kissing my crown of crimson hair as the night went on around us, the two of us eternally locked in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: there's that. Thanks for reading! Please review because I love hearing comments and such!**

**~Sky**


End file.
